


［战山为王］他总是在乎我

by ivylee2002



Category: one derection
Genre: M/M, 肖博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylee2002/pseuds/ivylee2002





	［战山为王］他总是在乎我

“占了座山，来圈养我的王。”  
超温柔gg×占有欲超强dd

肖战在跟别的女人拍戏。  
宣传期过去了就不能光明正大地粘在一起宣誓主权了。  
王一博叹了口气。  
粘糊完昨天一天，肖战就连夜飞回去拍戏了。王一博今天刚回到家，就不可自抑地想念起肖战。  
他自认不是那么矫情的人。从去年确立关系以来，他们都有很多的通告要忙，有时候好几个月才能见一面。但人都是贪心的。阿令的宣传期让他们得以光明正大的腻在一起，王一博对肖战的依赖又上了一个层次。  
他总是习惯性的偷偷溜到肖战的房间，握着他的手睡觉，不用开走廊的灯，也不用把电视调到中央三套，只要肖战抚摸他皮肤的温度和专属于肖战气味的亲吻。  
王一博心酸地打开中央三套，准备睡前看看微博。  
路透铺天盖地。肖战跟别的女人拥抱，肖战给别的女人背书包，肖战亲了别的女人。  
王一博瘫着脸把图片发给了肖战，肖战没回。  
王一博知道他肯定在拍夜戏，但还是抵不住的无名火。  
最后明明开了走廊灯和中央三套，还是睡意全无。

夜戏拍得太晚，肖战这一觉倒头就睡到了下午三点，还是被助理叫醒的。  
他揉着睡得昏昏沉沉的脑袋，迷迷糊糊的摸索到手机，睁眼一看，王一博的未接电话都要塞爆他的手机了。  
完了，这小崽子肯定不高兴了。  
他叼着牙刷给王一博拨了个电话过去，电话里机械的女音和男音混合双打：“您好，您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍候再拨。Sorry，the number you have dialed is busy，please try it later.您好……”  
小兔崽子把电话挂了。  
肖战头疼地挂掉电话。助理在外面催得紧，肖战也没时间想办法联络这令人糟心的小兔崽子。他匆匆倒饬了一下自己，匆匆忙忙给王一博发了条微信过去，就把手机放一边去了。

第二天中午王一博约了程潇出来吃日料。程潇这个女人还是一如既往的打扮得每一根头发丝都要精致，好像怕人认不出来似的。  
“说吧，找我什么事。”程潇大手大脚地把包放到一边，“我好不容易来一趟赶个通告，还要冒着跟你传绯闻的风险跟你出来吃饭。”  
王一博把菜单递给她；“我看你好像生怕别人认不出来似的。”  
程潇把口罩取下来：“这不是王一博老师无事不登三宝殿，怎么都要给个面子嘛，来陪陪我们，”她特地加重了字眼，“寂寞空虚的一博老师。”  
王一博的眉心狠狠地跳了跳，开始后悔为什么要叫这个女人出来。  
真是病急乱投医。  
程潇自然存了看好戏的心思，倒也没有逼急他。叫来侍者点好菜后，便四下打量。  
这家的装修古色古香，隐秘性极好。房间里挂着字画，小茶桌上茶壶正冒着烟。  
没多久，蓝稽金枪鱼就上来了。程潇欢呼一声，一点都不客气地夹了一块。王一博下意识地转着手机，手机里肖战发来的明明能够哄好他的信息却让他更加心烦意乱，情绪乱糟糟地像团乱麻，能把人捆了的那种，却找不到源头。  
他觉得自己有些矫情了，可又无法抑制地去想他。他知道他忙，知道他有自己的理想，但又忍不住地渴望彼此陪伴。思念像蔓草似的疯狂生长，从遇到肖战的那一刻起，他的心就失控了。  
他可以控制摩托车，却没办法控制爱情。

和牛海胆上来了，程潇欢呼一声。王一博看着专心致志去夹和牛海胆的程潇，又叹了口气。  
程潇感受到王一博低气压的目光，突然产生一种自己先动筷的罪恶感，忍痛把肉放到了王一博的碗里：“算了，你心情不好，你多吃点。”  
程潇给自己的善解人意点了个赞，又捞了一筷子和牛海胆，便听这王一博含着那口肉幽幽问道：  
“你觉得一个人不回你微信是什么意思？”  
“不想理你呗。”  
First blood.  
“从昨晚到现在都还没回呢？”  
“不爱你了呗。”  
Double kill.  
程潇被自己不过脑的回答爽到了。  
程潇自闭了。  
因为王一博把他的和牛又夹走了。  
程潇毛骨悚然地盯着王一博面无表情地嚼着本该属于她的和牛，觉得下一秒王一博就能把她给赶出去。  
程潇正襟危坐：“你说，我听着。”  
听王一博絮叨了十分钟，程潇感慨只有遇上肖战他才难得的话这么多，顺便见好就收地顺了顺王一博的毛：“好啦好啦，肖战他忙嘛。人家得挣钱给你买大摩托。”哪像你，现在还在这跟我抢一口肉。  
为了一口和牛，她没敢说这话。  
王一博的眉头舒缓了一瞬，又拧了起来。他夹了一口肉放到程潇碗里：“可是我还是是很烦啊。”  
很烦自己明明知道他很忙，却偏偏忍不住打扰他；明明相信他爱自己，却偏偏忍不住嫉妒他和别的女人。  
道理他都明白，就是控制不住自己的情绪。  
“这不是很正常嘛。”程潇含着肉含糊不清地说，“因为你喜欢他啊。”  
见王一博狐疑地盯着她，她连忙自证道：“谈恋爱就是这样的啦。你是不是整天想着他？不想他对别人好，只对你一个人好？想粘他，亲他，抱他？”  
她满意地看到了王一博耳廓涨红的挣扎神色，舒爽地喝了口茶：“这就对了嘛。”  
虽然她过去觉得王一博会单身万年。  
王一博被她吊足了胃口，对方偏生又不继续说下去，心像被猫猫爪子似的，闷不做声地吃了几块寿司后，才状似无意地道：“那怎么办。”  
“顺其自然呗。谈恋爱嘛，该撒娇就得撒娇，想发脾气就发脾气，不然对方怎么能知道你的态度。”  
“我不是女孩子。”王一博打断道。  
你撒娇还少了？程潇克制住自己想翻白眼的欲望：“好吧，那我们换一个思路。你看，你老是粘着他对不对？男人嘛，总是会腻的。你放任他几天，看他来不来主动找你。”  
“他找了啊！”  
这个时候，肖战的电话恰到好处地打了过来。  
王一博一愣，就被程潇捷足先登。她眼疾手快地把电话拿了过来，行云流水地拒绝，又丢给了王一博。  
“你干嘛！”  
“我这是在帮你做决定！你要让他知道你的重要性，不接电话你会不高兴！懂吗！反正你都已经挂他电话了，干脆你再晾他几天，当做你们情侣间的情趣好了。”  
“这样不好吧，他会担心的。”  
“你都这么大人了，你还能丢了啊？”  
王一博总觉得怪怪的，最后还是勉为其难地点了点头。  
可是他还是好想接那个电话……

每次“男朋友”三个字在屏幕上闪烁，王一博就觉得心头滚烫得要把他给烧了。他无数次想接电话，又想起程潇的话生生给忍了下来。  
程潇这个女人好像让他更难过了。  
微信信息也要爆了，他都没敢看。  
他会不会觉得自己很烦，矫情，虽然他总是一直那么有耐心……  
王一博点开肖战的头像，又退出。  
他怕自己忍不住。  
难得这几天闲着没通告，他像往常一样约了教练练摩托车。  
差点连头盔都忘了戴，车子刚起跑就抬头……连教练都看出了他的不对劲，劝他回去休息。  
王一博自然是不肯。  
别说他难得没有通告，闲着只让他更加胡思乱想。  
过到最后一个弯道，侧身过弯时，王一博的脚刮擦到了地面，在众人的惊呼声中，摔下了车。  
刺骨的疼痛从右脚袭来，随即天旋地转。他本能地护住了头部，身体在粗砺的地面上摩擦。  
大脑空白了一瞬，随即是各种人脸浮现在自己眼前，任由摆布地被送到医院里处理。幸好只是骨折，头部没有受到撞击，身体也只是有些淤伤。  
此时他终于庆幸肖战不在他身边，不然那家伙又得担心了。  
回到公寓已经很晚了。助理还在絮絮叨叨，王一博不喜欢别人留下来照顾他，含含糊糊地应付了几句，就把人赶走了。  
输入密码，推门进去。公寓里空空荡荡的，墙壁反着冰冷的光。他拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地进去，走到玄关皱了皱眉。  
他记得他早上关灯了啊？

肖战几乎是坐立不安地搭飞机回来的。  
无奈，担心……各种不知名的情绪包裹着他，硬是让他赶出了一天的假搭回北京。  
就因为这小兔崽子发脾气了。  
他知道小兔崽子不会莫名其妙地发脾气。回到公寓，发现小兔崽子不在家。他揉了揉眉心，去洗了个澡。氤氲的水汽裹着熟悉的环境冲淡了些他的焦躁，可没成想，一出来，便看到小兔崽子拄着拐杖一蹦一蹦。  
王一博愣愣地看着从卫生间出来的肖战面无表情地转了转脖子，哪怕廓形睡衣显得他再柔软，王一博也知道他是真的生气了。心心念念了好几天的人此刻出现在自己的面前，他非但没有感觉到喜悦，不真实感和铺天盖地的愧疚感反而淹没了他。  
他没敢和和肖战对视，低下了头，像个做错了事的孩子。  
他觉得自己忍不住几天就会接他的电话了。  
可没想到肖战回来了。  
不用想也知道他是把多少工作挤到一块才赶出时间回来的。  
程潇你大爷的。  
王一博听见肖战一步步走到他的面前，每一步都敲击在他的心上。直到那双脚出现在视野里，他才避无可避地抬头，毫不意外地对上了肖战眼下的青黛，眸子暗沉沉的，看不出什么情绪。  
“不接电话，嗯？”  
“还把自己弄受伤了？”  
他可以容忍王一博发脾气，却没办法容忍他受伤了第一个想到的不是自己。  
王一博鬼使神差地覆上那双唇，顺着唇线细细的描摹。  
像小猫一般，带着试探性的，讨好的吻。  
肖战发泄般的深入了这个吻，左手扣住了王一博的后颈，顺着舌头搅动的频率重重地捏着，瞳孔里印着这几日不见的他想念的双眼。舌尖席卷着怒火荡过口腔的每一个角落，尤其狠狠地划过口腔敏感的上层粘膜。  
脆弱的脖颈传来的每一下颤栗就像电流一般传导全身。和着舌尖划过口腔上颚的刺激让本就一只脚无法受力的王一博险些腿软。肖战另一只手搂住他的腰，隔着一层布料摩挲着他的腰窝。室内充盈着液体交换的啧啧水声，夜色太晚，气氛太暧昧，这个吻太长。  
这个吻猛烈得让王一博迷离。这个过程几乎全由肖战主导，王一博像沉溺于一株令人上瘾的稻草。分开时两个人的唇瓣连着一根淫靡的银丝，微弱地反射着灯光。  
肖战在王一博泛着红的眼角里熄了火，叹了一声，把王一博抱到了沙发上，小心地把他的右腿挪到了扶手上。  
王一博觉得丢脸极了。眼里不知是因为委屈还是被亲的泛着水光，嘴唇殷红得不像话。  
“对不起。”肖战听见他说。  
这是他们彼此第一个那么认真的对不起。  
“我不应该任性的。我只是不知道为什么……”那么想你。  
这个属于阿令的夏天，终究是要过去了。去年分离的时候，他还没有这么强烈的感受。那个时候，更多的是对明年的未知和期待。如今一切尘埃落定，有那么多的人为他们流泪，说着再见。  
他和肖战的这段回忆，就要结束了。  
那是他们共同的第一段回忆。  
离别的不舍，最终还是感染了他。  
肖战叹了口气，在王一博身边侧躺了下来，把人搂进了怀里，吻了吻他的鬓角，把他的发丝拢入掌心。  
“怎么了，嗯？”肖战把王一博的头转过来，直视着他的眼睛，用诱哄的口气道。  
千万种情绪堵在心口，王一博却不知如何宣之于口。  
他把脑袋埋在肖战胸前，像是逃避，又像是在寻求温暖。柔软的发丝把肖战拱的心头蓦地发烫，又从心底泛出心疼。“我才走了几天啊过，几个星期就拍完戏回来陪你了。”  
“舍不得你。”  
“舍不得阿令。”  
“她们都可以跟你光明正大地在街上接吻，我们却要几个月才能见一面……”  
还要避嫌。  
“王一博。”  
王一博被肖战认真的语气唬住了。  
“去年我问过你，愿不愿意没名没分的当我的男朋友。你生病的时候，我可能没办法陪你；我们不能一起出去约会，不能在街上牵手，接╱╱吻，可能一辈子也只是男朋友关系。我们可能会有很多的误会，你还没谈过几次恋爱，我也不一定是你心里真的想要的那个人，你可能会觉得孤单，会觉得和我有代沟，我们可能最后会分手。我当时问你，这样的一个我，你愿不愿意要。”  
王一博想起那个晚上他们都喝了酒，脑子却清醒的不行。他那么喜欢的一个人，在那个蝉鸣的夜晚问他愿不愿意当他的男朋友。  
他当时心跳如擂鼓，脑子一片空白。当然是愿意的呀，那样一个眼睛里有星辰的人，他想当他一辈子的男朋友。  
他用一个吻回敬了他，随后便倒在了床╱╱上。房间里的温度攀至最高，他尝到了对方尝的酒味和脖颈上的汗，浓烈又炽热，还有肖战给她的疼痛和快感。  
他们的瞳孔里倒映着彼此的身影，也只有对方的身影而已。  
他那个时候那么勇敢。因为他一直相信着，肖战会是和他共度余生的那个对的人。  
他听见肖战低低地笑了一声：“可是我错了。这么好的你，我怎么舍得让你一个人生病，让你难过。你懂事到让我忘了你还是个小朋友，要人哄，要人抱，会害怕，会没有安全感，会害怕失去自己在乎的东西。  
“别害怕，你是世界上最好的小朋友啊，怎么连把我迷得五迷三道的自信都没有。哪怕你有一天新鲜劲儿过去了，嫌我老了，我也不会放开你。你也别想找别人，因为你找不到一个人会陪你滑雪，陪你看极光，我还会陪你开飞机，看你的摩托车比赛，陪你过一辈子。”  
肖战的笑容蓦然在王一博面前放大，像初见时那样。  
王一博脸涨得通红，半天才憋出一句：“我才不是小朋友！”  
“你哪里老了！你一点都不老！”  
我是你的玫瑰，你是我的小王子。

第二天王一博在拉黑程潇之前给她发的信息是：  
活该你单身。  
我才不喜欢他。  
我爱他。

In addition：  
椰啵没有无理取闹，他只是本能的想念肖战，吃醋又不懂得表达，听信了程潇这个狗头军师的鬼话。（程潇：？？？）  
我对不起程潇妹子，我其实还挺喜欢程潇妹子的哈哈哈  
其实我写文都是没有大纲的，只是大概有一个思路，所以接下来的走向都是我写着写着突然间有感而发。这次写着写着就突然想表达爱情是一件很难的事。不是两个人相爱就可以走到最后的，世界上毕竟能够顺顺利利一点坎坷都没有就能走到最后的人其实是很少的。所以我觉得他们也会遭遇困难，但是他们的爱可以打败一切。  
他们的感情太干净了。我觉得椰啵本来是一个不太擅长表达爱的人，但是当他遇到小赞的时候，他会尝试着敢于表达出来。我觉得小赞最浪漫的方式就是陪伴椰啵做那么多他可能原本根本就不会做的事，他们的爱让她们互相为对方改变的同时也让自己变得更好。  
今天我也在为神仙爱情落泪。


End file.
